As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Generally, information handling systems are packaged with one or more media forms (e.g., CD-ROM media, CD-RW media, CD-R media, DVD-ROM media, DVD-RW media, DVD-R media, USB storage device, tape drive, floppy disk, etc.) that contain system configurations, drivers, routines, firmware updates, system diagnostics, software, etc. for deployment. Such media forms provide a user or an application data needed to install, setup, and/or reconfigure the information handling system, which generally takes place during an initial configuration (e.g., an out-of-the box setup) or after the information handling system has been in use (e.g., a reconfiguration, system update, etc.). However, one common drawback of these packaged media forms sent with the information handling systems is the tendency of some users to misplace or lose them.